Universe One
by CMLfan
Summary: As Lady Irene cast Universe One, she didn't even know what all the spell would do. Now after it has taken effect our heros find themselves mixed up in a world between two times.


**AN: This will be in a light novel format (short and clean cut), but will touch a bit deeper than Fairy Tail does. I had this idea when Universe One was still just a chapter name. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Intro**

The air was tense as the two magical titans clashed. Explosions were created as the Dragon King swiped his arm in the air in front of him. Nimbly avoiding the chaos which emitted from her opponent, the Scarlet Despair cast an incantation to shatter her opponent, but through sheer power, her hex failed to even harm him.

"Your title as the Dragon King was, indeed, duly bestowed upon you, Achnologia," said Lady Irene.

The monstrous entity before her snickered, "And for a witch, such as yourself, you aren't too bad."

While admiring the praise of her opponent, Irene tapped the ground with her staff. With the soft touch of her staff, the ground began to glow. Within an instant, the ground began to shine for as far as the eye could see.

"Although you are an entity who poses a threat to Alvarez, even I could not tell which of us would survive this confrontation," stated Irene, "And so, this will be the end of our meeting."

With a look of surprise, Achnologia looked at the area around him, "You can't be serious! If this is an attack, then everyone would die. Do you not even care about your own life?"

Irene smirked, "This spell is based off of Area Effect magic, as you could tell, but instead of being an attack, it will rearrange everything. Seeing as I just invented it, even I do not know all of what will happen, but this is the end of our bout."

Stretching out his arm to stop the monster before him, he yelled, "WAAAIII…."

The world turned white and the world moved.

 **Chapter One**

 **A Long Time Past**

"What was that light," he said as he sat up to notice a person over him.

"Are you all right, Natsu?" asked Lucy as she sat next to him worried.

"Aye," he said as he sat up.

An image flashed before him of two kids. One had black hair and was looking somewhat unhappy at the person slinging himself onto him. He had never seen this before, but because of the kid slinging himself onto the other having salmon colored hair, he could only imagine the two being him and Zeref.

' _I guess I really am his brother,_ ' he thought.

He grasped is head as the image in his head disappeared which worried Lucy.

"Are you really okay? Do you know what that light was?"

"I'm fine," he said, not even convincing himself as the image of his younger self running after the younger Zeref while holding a salamander appeared in his head, "I wonder what that light was."

"mmmmffff...," came from nearby.

Knowing the sound all too much, Natsu bolted over to where it came from to find Happy underneath a large rock.

"Happy!" he roared with joy at the sight of him while he threw the rock off of him.

"Hurry," Happy said weakly, "If I stay under this any longer, I think I'm going to explode."

Another image, this time of his younger self and Zeref looking worriedly into the night sky popped into his head. He hesitated as a feeling of fear and sadness welled up inside him. The image was then replaced with one of destruction and fire as the little black haired boy was straining himself to drag the salmon haired boy out of the ruins, all of the while the boy was crying.

"Natsu…help," said Happy s though he really was going to explode.

He grabbed the rock and threw it off of Happy.

"There you go," Natsu said while smiling trying to make himself feel better more than anyone else.

"Finally," Happy squealed relieved to be free, "I can now spread my wings."

To show off his freedom from the rock, he flew up into the sky where he flew around for a moment before stopping.

"Were Kardia Cathedral and Mercurius always so close together?" Happy asked.

"Of course not," started Lucy, "Wait, WHAT!?"

She turned around to see exactly what Happy stated. Both Kardia Cathedral and Mercurius were both next to each other.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" she yelled.

"It must have been the light," said Natsu.

"The light must have moved everything around," said Happy as an ominous air fell on the three of them.

"I bet everyone is fine," roared Natsu, "Remember, they all a part of Fairy Tail. They know how to handle themselves."

Yet another image flashed into Natsu's head. This time it was of a Zeref who looked about as old as he does now, but he was surrounded by many people looking at what looked like schematics for the Tower of Heaven. Some older men in the crowd were looking at the drawings as if they were evil in and of themselves, while the majority viewed them as being a miracle. Zeref himself as just looking at a photo of the same salmon haired boy Natsu kept seeing.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy worried at how Natsu was acting.

Natsu closed his eyes trying to get the image out of his head. Even if Zeref was his brother and even if he did everything for him, that didn't excuse what he has been doing. He focused instead on the idea that his friends were fighting for their lives right now.

"I'm alright," he said as the image of his younger self playing with Zeref popped back in his head, ' _But if we were so close, then shouldn't I worry about him too?_ ' ' _No, he is the enemy. He wants to kill us._ '

Then he thought back to when he faced Zeref just earlier that day.

'Maybe you'll be the one that'll stop me…Or so I've been believing.'

'…I've chosen to destroy the world over destroying myself.'

Natsu shut his eyes, ' _He is just like Grey. He is too ready to just give up his life,_ ' he thought, ' _Wait? Didn't I say I wanted to kill him?_ '

"Ehhh…," Natsu started, "JUST COME OUT HERE ALREADY SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON AND GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Despite what he thought, someone did appear. In fact, two people appeared. One of them had black hair, and slung onto him was the other person, who had salmon colored hair. The fist seemed afraid of Natsu's screaming, but the other one just looked back at Natsu as if daring him to attack.


End file.
